Generally, in the related art, a vertical substrate processing apparatus used in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device includes a process chamber in which a substrate is processed, and a transfer chamber disposed adjacent to the process chamber. The substrate processed in the process chamber is cooled to a predetermined temperature in the transfer chamber. A clean unit is installed in the transfer chamber and a gas is supplied from the clean unit into the transfer chamber.
However, the above conventional configuration of the transfer chamber may take time to cool the substrate.
The present disclosure provides some embodiments of a technique capable of shortening a time to cool a substrate.